1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device such as a mobile-acoustic-reproduction device including a “Mini Disc (MD) (Registered Trademark of Sony Corporation)” player, a hard-disk player, a memory player, and so forth, a method used for the device, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
For increasing health and taking a precautionary measure against adult diseases, physical exercises including running, jogging, walking, cycling, and so forth are widely and commonly performed at appropriate intensity, as aerobic exercises, which are highly effective at burning fat. Further, there have been provided various devices and/or apparatuses which support a user doing an exercise by notifying the user of information about a result of the exercise. The above-described devices and/or apparatuses are widely used.
Hitherto, when performing an exercise such as running, jogging, walking, etc., pedometers which count the number of steps have been widely used, so as to know the amount of exercises done by the user. Further, in recent years, multifunctional wrist-watch-type heart-rate meters have been provided. The multifunctional wrist-watch-type heart-rate meter allows for measuring the heart rate of a user doing an exercise, calculating various values of excess post-exercise oxygen consumption (EPOC), a respiration rate, a ventilation quantity, an oxygen intake, an energy-consumption amount, and so forth on the basis of the measured heart rate, and showing the calculated various values to the user. Here, the above-described EPOC value indicating the training intensity has come to attention of late mainly in Europe. The EPOC value is calculated, so as to measure a load placed on the user's body on the basis of an oxygen amount necessary to bring the user's body back to the resting state after the user finishes training. Therefore, the above-described oxygen amount may be referred to as an excessive oxygen amount.
Further, watch-type devices which can measure the running (walking) distance, perform calorie calculation, and provide sound, so as to control the pace of an exercise, so-called pitch meters which provide sound and/or light, so as to control the exercise pace, mobile phone terminals which have the pitch-meter function, so as to calculate the number of steps, a distance, and a calorie consumption, have been provided and widely used, for example.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-305146 discloses an invention about an exercise-support system that motivates a user to start walking and that supports the user so that the user can enjoy exercising without interruption. More specifically, the exercise-support system includes a user terminal and a center device that are connected to each other via a communication network. The amount of an exercise done by the user to music output (reproduced) by the user terminal is calculated on the basis of personal-profile information or the like stored in the center device and the user is provided with the calculated exercise amount.
Thus, each of various devices and/or apparatuses provided in the past, so as to support users doing exercises, can measure information about a result of an exercise done by the user with relative precision and notify the user of the result information, where the result information indicates how much exercises the user had done, how much calories the user had consumed, and so forth. Therefore, the above-described devices and/or apparatuses are now widely used so that the user who does an exercise and/or wants to continue doing the exercise is provided with an index and/or a guideline.